sore hari, jalan raya tampak ramai
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Sementara pejalan kaki masih tumpah-ruah di trotoar, mereka mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan bangunan itu dalam keramaian yang sunyi. (Idk whats this) #HomoKalianSemua


**sore hari, jalan raya tampak ramai**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Corporation beserta perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

Klise dan membosankan. Percayalah, _membosankan_. Kecuali kalau kamu segitunya _freak_ dengan GakuKai sampai gak peduli lagi dengan _rating_ dan isinya. Pokoknya GakuKai, yha.

Atau kamu cuma lagi bosan. lol

... _dat moment_ saat kamu baru pertama kali _join_ di Vocaloid Amino, dan belum sampai lima menit kamu ada di sana, kamu menemukan sesuatu yang awalnya kamu kira biasa saja, lalu tiba-tiba kamu tersadar bahwa itu adalah—

(bersambung ke _author's note_ bagian bawah)

 **happy reading.**

 **XxX**

Pemuda itu terus mengaduk-aduk buih cokelat terang yang mengisi setengah dari gelas plastik di hadapannya. Sang kebiruan yang berkilau tampak kosong, tidak fokus menatap benda itu.

"Capek ya?"

Nada rendah itu sedikit mengejutkannya tepat sebelum otak pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan diri dalam posisi duduk. Selekasnya dia menimpali dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sih, capek. Banget. Ini baru minggu pertama kita di sini, soalnya."

Pemuda di hadapannya itu mulai merenggangkan bahu, melewatkan helaian ungu miliknya hingga beberapa di antaranya terjuntai begitu saja menuruti gravitasi. Dia mengempaskan punggungnya perlahan di atas sandaran bangku _cafe_ yang empuk, menutup mata sejenak dan membukanya kembali. Menatap langsung pada sang kekasih di hadapan. "Bagaimana _milkshake_ -nya? Kata Hio, aku sepertinya lebih cocok jadi _barista_."

"Kalau kau jadi _barista_ , bukannya dia bisa lebih dekat denganmu? Dia juga _barista_ , 'kan?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kaito. Jangan _jeles_ gitu. Aku tetap sayang kamu kok."

Kaito segera meremas kertas bon pembayaran yang ada di atas meja, lalu melemparnya ke arah sang pelaku. Karena ukurannya yang tidak lebih dari bola tenis, apa yang dilakukannya barusan malah terkesan main-main semata. Kelakuannya itu pun hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah tawa.

"Hahaha, kau sama sekali gak berubah."

"Stop, Gakupo. Jangan memancingku." Kaito memutar mata, lalu memberi senyuman mengejek. " _I bite._ _Hard_."

" _I don't mind_ , _though_."

Truk yang melintas di depan _cafe_ menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring, dan seolah segera membungkam keduanya.

"Rasanya dulu jalan raya gak sesibuk ini ya?"

Melirik pada sang pemuda yang menggenggam gelas dengan dua tangan, Gakupo pun berpangku tangan dan menengok ke arah yang dipandangi Kaito. Dia berucap dengan malas,

"Dulu itu kapan?"

"Sewaktu kita masih SMA?"

"Heh, emangnya kau masih ingat dengan hal sepele seperti itu? Kau, 'kan, pelupa."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku bilang rasanya, jadi aku juga gak sepenuhnya yakin." Kaito diam-diam menyeruput _milkshake_ -nya lagi, tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari keramaian jalan raya. "Kau harus tahu. Kadang orang yang pelupa itu bisa tiba-tiba teringat dengan hal yang bahkan sama sekali gak penting."

"Contohnya?" Mata yang lebih gelap dibanding birunya langit yang tercemar kejinggaan senja itu pun mengerling kembali pada Kaito.

"Misalkan..." Tiba-tiba bibir yang tampak ranum itu berhenti bergerak. Sang pemilik kehilangan kata-katanya dalam sekejap sementara dua kebiruan itu mulai menyorotkan suatu reminisensi; sebuah nostalgia.

Gakupo pun menunggu kelanjutannya dengan sabar. Kali ini sang pemuda memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sang tumpahan hati. Dia terhipnotis—dan memang, setiap kali mereka jatuh dalam keheningan, terjadinya hal seperti ini kemungkinannya sangat besar. Dan agaknya sang perkara malah tidak sadar diperhatikan terus-menerus sedari tadi.

Kebiruan yang menghias sekeliling wajah itu tampak cocok sekali dengan pakaian monokrom yang dikenakannya, lebih-lebih dengan nuansa cokelat yang mendominasi ruangan. Cermin dalam matanya berpantulan dengan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari suatu sudut dunia, memancarkan sesuatu yang Gakupo senangi sejak pertama mereka bertatap-muka.

Meskipun dia tahu dan mungkin semua orang juga sudah tahu—itu adalah kepolosan yang menipu. Kaito aslinya tidak sepolos itu.

Sementara itu, matanya tanpa malu mengawasi bibir yang sedang sibuk memainkan sedotan itu. Dia berpikir, _that's gorgeous_. Dia membayangkan satu-dua hal lainnya yang mungkin bisa terjadi dengan cara yang sama dilakukan oleh bibir itu.

Dan dia mulai merutuki kenapa Kaito tidak kunjung melontarkan kalimat protes bahkan setelah detik demi detik telah berlalu selama dia memerhatikannya.

Lambat-laun, kebisingan kota di sore hari pun mulai membaur dalam benaknya, perlahan terlupakan sementara pikirannya masih mengambang di udara.

"... kau ingat?"

"Hah? Ingat apa?" Gakupo tersentak dari lamunannya—sial, dia harus segera menghentikan kebiasaannya mendadak melamunkan pemuda itu. Ya, sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Kaito pun memutar mata. " _Milkshake_. Kau juga pernah membuatkannya untukku dulu."

Sebelah alis yang terangkat menjadi tanggapan spontan dari Gakupo sebagai jawabannya. " _Milkshake_? Uh, dulu... kapan?"

"Kau gak ingat." Kaito menghela napas, lalu menghabiskan sisa dari minumannya tadi. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Gak penting juga sih, sebenarnya."

" _Shit_ , Kaito..." Gakupo tidak paham kenapa pemuda ini gampang sekali merajuk. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, wajah Kaito yang sedang marah maupun biasa saja itu nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan.

Susah memang, punya ekspresi sedatar tembok.

Atau mungkin Kaito memang tidak sedang marah. Hanya saja, tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu kecuali sang perkara sendiri.

"Heiii, maaf loh ya, kalo aku ganggu. Tapi Tonio mulai mencak-mencak, dia suruh aku cepetan kunci pintunya."

Pembicaraan mereka berdua terinterupsi tatkala seorang pria muda muncul dari suatu pintu ruangan. Senyum itu dibarengi dengan dahi yang berkerut—pria itu terlihat tidak nyaman hati, tapi tetap memaksakan diri karena ada keperluan lain yang lebih mendesak. "Kalo _cafe_ ini punya kalian, aku gak bakal ganggu kalian kok!"

Mereka berdua segera bangkit dari bangku _cafe_.

"M-maaf, Leon-san..."

"Hahaha, gak papa kok."

Kesibukan jalan raya semakin menggemuruh setelah mereka bertiga berjalan keluar.

"Besok kalian masih ke sini?" Leon berbasa-basi sementara dia menyibukkan kedua tangannya dengan mengunci pintu bangunan tersebut.

"Uh, enggak—soalnya perjanjiannya kami di sini cuma Sabtu-Minggu, 'kan?" Sang rambut kebiruan menjawab sementara sang rambut keunguan hanya diam mengikuti langkahnya.

"Oh, iya ya. Aku baru ingat. Kalian cuma bekerja _part-time_ akhir pekan." Kehijauan itu berkilauan ditempa matahari senja, menatap kedua orang di hadapannya. "Kalo kalian berubah pikiran, bilang aja ya? Bakal kubilang langsung sama Tonio."

Kaito mengangguk satu kali.

"Dan tau, gak? Kalian baru dua hari bekerja di sini dan udah ada beberapa pelanggan setia kami mulai membentuk _fansclub_ kalian."

" _What_ _the_ —"

"Bahkan tadi siang ada dari mereka yang mau minta foto sama aku loh."

Jeda setengah detik dan Kaito pun memutar mata atas sahutan polos Gakupo barusan. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kalo itu mengganggu kalian, akan kutegur mereka secara halus."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berpisah dengan Leon di depan cafe yang telah tutup. Sementara pejalan kaki masih tumpah-ruah di trotoar, mereka mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan bangunan itu dalam keramaian yang sunyi.

Seiring dengan langkah mereka yang hampir seirama, bayangan hitam di bawah kaki turut setia menemani. Begitu pula dengan dedaunan yang menari bersama angin sore yang sejuk dan membawa ketenangan yang paradoks.

"Gakupo."

"Apa?"

"Aku masih bingung kenapa kita bekerja sambilan di sini."

Gakupo mendengus keras-keras, senyum tipisnya tampak mengejek. "Kau mau aku menceritakan hal bodoh itu lagi? Pertama kali kita bertemu dengan Leon dan temannya itu?"

"Ukh, enggak jadi. Makasih. Senyumanmu itu membuat perasaanku jadi gak enak aja."

Giring-giring sepeda pun terdengar begitu cantik di antara keributan jalan raya. Oh, sore hari yang sibuk. Minggu depan mereka harus mengulanginya lagi. Keramaian, dan sedotan _milkshake_ itu.

 **XxX**

 **END.**

 **XxX**

 **A/N:**

—lalu tiba-tiba kamu tersadar bahwa itu adalah VanaN'Ice tanpa Len dengan kostum The Last Supper-nya NatsuP. Iya, cuma Gakupo sama Kaito. Mereka sekseh di sana _omg_.

Oke. Stop.

Jadi apa intinya ini semua? Ya, gak ada. Apa saya perlu satu atau dua alasan konkret ketika saya hanya ingin menghibur diri? Tapi ini asli saya kerjain dengan suasana hati yang benar-benar runyam dan, yea. Makanya saya bilang, ini _membosankan_. Judul, dan plotnya. Dan _ending_ -nya kok agak gantung, _wtf_.

Btw, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri. Saya minta maaf karena saya suka seenaknya selama ini hahahahaha semoga saja kadar keegoisan saya bisa lebih berkurang untuk ke depannya... yah, semoga /thor

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

25062017\. SHJRTR. YV


End file.
